horror_movie_universefandomcom-20200213-history
It (Part 1)
IT (Part 1) is the first episode of the TV miniseries "IT". Plot Set in the town of Derry, Maine in the year 1960, six-year old Georgie Denbrough is lured to a storm drain when his paper boat drops down into it. When attempting to retrieve it, he encounters a seemingly friendly man dressed in a clown costume who calls himself "Pennywise the Dancing Clown." Pennywise tempts Georgie closer with promises of cotton candy and balloons, exclaiming that "they all float down" into the sewer. He says that Georgie can "float" too before revealing his true nature, grabbing him and viciously tearing his right arm off. His older brother, Bill, is overwhelmed with guilt for inadvertently sending Georgie to his death and is terrified when his picture comes to life and bleeds. Bill later befriends several similar "misfits." One is Ben Hanscom, a loyal, determined, overweight and ingenious builder from a home broken after the death of his military father. He is terrorized by visions of his father trying to goad him into the sewer plant. Another is Eddie Kaspbrak, a hypochondriac, asthmatic boy who is frail and shy and lives with his overprotective mother. Kaspbrak is taunted and harassed by Pennywise (who shows a strong dislike towards him for being "girly") while attempting to shower at school. The group later includes Beverly Marsh, a tomboy with an abusive alcoholic father and a dead eye with a slingshot. She believes Bill's stories when her bathroom is destroyed by a geyser of blood (courtesy of Pennywise) that he helps clean up before her father gets home. Richie Tozier is a comedic red head who isn't afraid to stand up to the school bully, Henry Bowers, and his friends. He is a movie buff, which prompts Pennywise to attack/scare him as a werewolf. Stan Uris, a Jewish boy scout and bird watcher, is the next person to see It that summer when he is trapped by a mummy in an abandoned house. Mike Hanlon, an African American student facing a difficult time as a new student and resident of Derry, often finds himself in the crosshairs of the racist Henry Bowers as well. Mike is last to see It when his photography book comes to life showing him and the others Pennywise's history as he threatens the group. Though they initially question if Pennywise is simply a deranged man posing as a clown, they come to the realization that Pennywise is not human at all, so they label him "It." As each of them face their greatest fears (as well as Henry Bowers's harassment), they vow to avenge the deaths of Georgie and every other child killed by "It." They reason that since Pennywise feeds off of the imagination of its victims that it may likewise be vulnerable to the weaknesses of the forms it assumes. Beverly trains with a slingshot using silver slugs made from a pair of earrings. The Losers travel into the sewers followed by Henry, Victor Criss, and Belch Huggins as payback for a rockfight a month ago. They enter in the main sewer hall and discover Stan is missing, as he had been pulled by Henry and Belch. Henry orders Victor to create an ambush on the remaining Losers, but he gets killed by It. Meanwhile, just when Henry is about to kill Stan, a mysterious light bursts through a sewage pipe and both Stan and Henry watch in horror as Belch is dragged through the pipe and eaten. When the light returns, Stan escapes while Henry stands transfixed turning his hair white. "It" spares Henry's life and continues searching for Stan. Stan reunites with the others and tells them the "deadlights" are far worse than Pennywise, and they all agree not to stare into the lights. Pennywise catches the Losers and grabs Stan. Just as Pennywise is about to eat Stan, Eddie wounds Pennywise by spraying him with his inhaler which he imagines to be filled with battery acid (after Richie joked that it tasted like the substance) and Beverly cracks open the monster's head with her slingshot, revealing the deadlights. Before she could attack again, Pennywise somersaults in the air and vanishes into a drain in the ground. Before he is completely gone, Bill pulls one of Pennywise's gloves and the glove slips off It's hand, revealing a three-fingered claw; It then disappears in the drain. With their job done, the seven vow to return some day if ever It returns. Meanwhile, Henry escapes the sewers, is arrested and sentenced to life in an asylum for confessing to the murder of all the children and his gang of friends. Cast Category:Film Category:Mini-series Category:IT